


A Wandless Spell

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dildos, F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You magic-born witches are so fixated on things being <i>easy</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wandless Spell

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 3 prompt: [Hermione/Ginny - muggle objects](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/439003.html?thread=1802971#t1802971).

“There are such _easier_ ways to do this,” Ginny moans, voice pitching higher and higher with each word. Her legs are spread wide around Hermione’s hips, cunt swollen and sopping with lubricant, body sweaty and glowing with arousal.

Hermione is mesmerized, eyes glazed over at the sight of her girlfriend laid bare. In her hand, she has a crass-looking Muggle device—a piece of rubber in the exact shape of a man’s phallus, including the awful veins and bulging head Ginny has never been fond of. “You magic-born witches are so fixated on things being _easy_.” Hermione takes the small tube of sweet-smelling lubricant and slathers it over the object, hand gliding over the smooth material. “Just a spell or a charm and our bodies are ready for anything.”

Ginny may not enjoy the shape of the object, but she _is_ enjoying the way Hermione smooths the gel over it, how her hand works the material. Her cunt throbs, and suddenly, she _wants_. She wants to use a spell on herself, make her clit swollen, make her cunt open like a flower, but tonight, they’re doing it Hermione’s way—with Hermione’s odd Muggle toy.

“Now, tell me how this feels,” Hermione says, eyes connecting with Ginny’s as she presses the head of the toy against Ginny’s cunt. Ginny arches into it, groaning, relishing in the brand new feeling of pressure, of something so _big_ begging to be inside her.

“Magical,” Ginny breathes, eyes slammed shut, and oh, how Hermione _laughs_.


End file.
